Vocal Adrenaline
Vocal Adrenaline ist der Glee Club der Carmel High School und die Rivalen der New Directions. Der Glee Club der Carmel High gehört zu den 10 besten Glee Clubs, nach den Ergebnissen der Nationals. Sie wurden zwei mal in Folge Zweitplatzierte bei den Nationals. 2012 belegten sie erneut, wie im Vorjahr, den 2. Platz. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' thumb|left|RehabIhren ersten Auftritt haben die Vocal Adrenaline in der Folge Ouvertüre als Will Schuester seinen Glee Kids die Rivalen zeigen möchte, und daher mit ihnen zu den Regionals fährt. Will meint, dass sie gar nicht so großartig seien, und muntert damit die Kids auf, bis diese deren Performance zu Rehab sehen, denn da sind die New Directions fassungslos. thumb|MercyIn der Folge [[Acafellas|'Acafellas']] singen und tanzen sie zu Mercy. Die New Directions wollen, dass Dakota Stanley der Choreograph von Vocal Adrenaline ihre Leitung übernimmt. Trotz der Warnung von Vocal Adrenaline fragen sie ihn. Als sie merken, dass er sehr hart ist, feuern sie ihn. thumb|left|Highway to HellIn Hallo Hölle! 'lernt Rachel Jesse, den Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline, kennen. Später ist Jesse mit den anderen Mitgliedern von Vocal Adrenaline zu sehen, die mit ihm ''Highway to Hell ''singen. Die New Directions sind von der Beziehung zwischen Rachel und Jesse nicht wirklich begeistert, da sie denken, dass Jesse die New Directions durch Rachel ausspionieren will. In 'The Power of Madonna 'steigt Jesse aus Vocal Adrenaline aus und geht zu den New Directions, um eine Beziehung mit Rachel zu haben. In 'Guter Ruf ist Jesse mit den anderen Mitgliedern von vocal Adrenaline bei "Spring Awakening". In Viel Theater! erwähnt Will, dass Vocal Adrenaline Lady GaGa Songs einstudiert. thumb|Another One Bites the DustIn der Folge [[Im Takt der Angst|'Im Takt der Angst']] singen und tanzen sie zu Another One Bites the Dust. ''Jesse tritt auch wieder Vocal Adrenaline bei. Danach bemerken die New Directions, dass ihr Chorraum verunstaltet wurde. Finn und Puck rächen sich daraufhin, indem sie die Reifen der Wägen der Mitglieder von Vocal Adrenaline zerstechen. Später bewerfen die Mitglieder von Vocal Adrenaline Rachel mit Eiern. Am Ende laden die New Directions Vocal Adrenaline ein und performen vor diesen ''Give Up the Funk und hoffen diese damit einzuschüchtern. thumb|left|Bohemian RhapsodyIn Triumph oder Trauer? performen sie bei den Regionals zu Bohemian Rhapsody ''und gewinnen. Außerdem beschließt Shelby nicht mehr der Coach von Vocal Adrenaline zu sein. Außerdem gewinnen sie laut Jesse zum 4. Mal in Folge die Nationals. 'Staffel Zwei' In 'Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten' informiert sich Dustin Goolsby, der Shelby Corcoran nun als Coach von Vocal Adrenaline ablöst, über Sunshine, die schließlich Vocal Adrenaline beitritt und die neue Leadsängerin wird, da Jesse seinen Abschluss gemacht hat. In 'Totenfeier' erwähnt Jesse, dass Vocal Adrenaline nun seit einigen Wochen 24 Stunden am Tag übt und über Schläuche ernährt wird und falls jemand sterben sollte als Requisite verwendet wird. thumb|As Long As You're ThereIn 'New York!' sind die Vocal Adranaline erneut zu sehen, dieses mal bei den Nationals. Sie tanzen und singen zu ''As Long As You're There. 'Staffel Drei' In Einhornpower erwähnt Will, dass Vocal Adrenaline bei den Nationals den zweiten Platz belegt haben und Dustin als Leiter gefeuert wurde. thumb|left|Boogie ShoesIn Saturday Night Glee-ver besucht Wade, der neue Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline, Mercedes und Kurt. Er sagt ihnen, dass Jesse der neue Coach von Vocal Adrenaline sei und er sehr streng sei. Auch seine Eltern und die anderen Schüler sind noch schlimmer, weshalb er sich als Unique, sein weibliches Ego, ausgiebt. Er will so mit Vocal Adrenaline bei den Regionals auftreten, weiß aber nicht wie. Später treffen Mercedes und Kurt Wade bei den Regionals von Vocal Adrenaline. Sie freuen sich, dass er kein Kleid trägt. Wade macht ihnen aber klar, dass er sicher als Unique auftritt, er trägt sogar Sues Schuhe. Jesse weiß davon nichts und als er Unique auf der Bühne sieht, ist er schockiert. Er versucht alles, um Unique von der Bühne zu holen, doch das Publikum ist begeistert von der Performance zu Boogie Shoes. Schließlich gewinnen sie die Regionals und schaffen es zu den Nationals. thumb|StarshipsIn And the winner is... treten sie erneut auf. Eigentlich hatte Wade/Unique die Nase voll, doch Mercedes und Kurt überzeugen ihn noch einmal zu performen. Sie belegen mit Starships und Pinball Wizard den zweiten Platz. Da Vocal Adrenaline erneut die Nationals verlor, ist Jesse möglicherweise gefeuert worden. 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|All You Need Is LoveIn Liebe, Liebe, Liebe unterstützt Vocal Adrenaline Blaine, der Kurt einen Heiratsantrag machen möchte, während seiner Performance zu All You Need Is Love. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|Dance the Night AwayIn Verlierer wie Ich wird bekannt, dass Will der neue Coach und Clint die neue Hauptstimme von Vocal Adrenaline ist. Sie proben Dance the Night Away, was sich Rachel versteckt ansieht. Will meint danach, dass es zwar gut war aber noch verbesserungswüridig ist. Er bietet ihnen außerdem seine Hilfe an, erhält aber keine Beachtung, sondern wird stehen gelassen. Er bleibt mit traurigem Blick zurück, weil ihm klar wird, dass sie nicht wie die New Directions sind. thumb|left|Whip ItIn Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 nehmen Vocal Adrenaline an den Invitationals teil und wärmen sich gerade für die Probe auf, als Will zu ihnen kommt. Nach seinem Gespräch mit Rachel, die ihn davon überzeugt hat, es den New Directions nicht zu schwer zu machen, erzählt er seinen Kids, dass er ihr Programm stellt und es sie wissen lässt, was diese ganz und gar nicht begeistert. Als er später Sam sieht, wie er seinen Briefkasten aufbricht und ihn zur Rede stellt, erfährt er, dass Rachel ihn dazu gewzungen hat, was Will schockt und dazu bringen lässt, bei seiner alten Setlist zu bleiben. Vor den Invitationals will er einen Showkreis abhalten, wird aber von Vocal Adrenaline nur entgeistert angesehen. Diese performen anschließend Rock Lobster und Whip It und schüchtern ihre Konkurrenz sichtlich ein. thumb|Will und Vocal Adrenaline sehen sich die Auftritte ihrer Konkurrenten anIn Ort der Qualen, Teil 2 sitzen Vocal Adrenaline und Will im Publikum bei den Invitationals und sehen sich die Auftritte der Warblers und New Directions an. Als Clint während der Performance der New Directions zu Will ist, ist er alles andere als begeistert zu sehen, dass ihr Coach emotional ergriffen ist und am Ende sogar für sie applaudiert. Mit ihrem zweiten Platz sind Vocal Adrenaline nicht zufrieden, was Clint Will, der ihn aufmuntern will, dass es nicht ums Gewinnen geht, deutlilch klarmacht. thumb|left|You Give Love a Bad NameIn Verwandlung proben Clint und Vocal Adrenaline You Give Love a Bad Name, während Will in seinem Voice-Over über sie sagt, dass sie dem was sie tun, so verpflichtet sind, ohne ihn proben und alleine arbeiten. Danach ist in einer Rückblende zu sehen, wie sie Blaine und Rachel abfangen und mit Eiern bewerfen. Sie werden deshalb von Will zur Rede gestellt, der ihnen etwas über Toleranz beibringen will. Sie sind alles andere als begeistert, doch Will erklärt, dass er einen von ihren Absolventen zurück gebracht hat und geht auf die Bühne. Er startet Same Love, als Unique zu ihm stößt und mit einsteigt. Clint und die anderen argumentieren, dass es ihnen nur ums Gewinnen geht, worauf er die Idee hat, wie sie die New Directions um eine Übungswoche bringen können, in dem sie intolerant sind. Will ist verärgert und äußert, dass sie zwar gute Performer sind, das aber nicht bedeutet, dass sie tun können, was sie wollen und er sie coachen wird, wie er es meint. Später sieht man, dass Coach Beistes Auto mit Toilettenpapier beworfen und mit Suspensorien "COACH TRANNY" darauf thumb|Vocal Adrenaline attackieren Blaine und Rachelgeschrieben haben. Als dieser sich umsieht, fahren sie gerade vorbei und schreien ihn an. Nachdem Will davon erfahren hat, streitet er mit ihnen darüber, wie unakzeptabel das ist und ihr Anstand und Ehrlichkeit wichtiger als gewinnen ist. Clint sieht das anders und kontert, dass sie bereits Wills Plan kennen und er zu soft ist. Er nennt ihn einen Loser und zählt Leute auf, die sich nicht darum scheren, nett zu sein. Clint fährt fort, dass ihr Team ok ist, wenn sie die bösen Jungs sind und jeder weiß, dass Gewinnen alles ist, worauf Vocal Adrenaline ihm zustimmt. Will ist der Ansicht, dass sie gewinnen werden, aber auf die richtige Art, doch Clint erzählt ihm, wie sie ihn hinter seinem Rücken beleidigen und nennt ihn einen Witz. Das bringt bei Will das Fass zum Überlaufen, weshalb er ihn aus dem Team wirft. Clint erwidert, dass er das Team ist, wird aber von Will aus der Aula verwiesen, während er dem Rest sagt, dass sie sich aufwärmen sollen. Während der nächsten Probe geht Clint zu Will und sagt ihm, dass er von Rektorin Figgins Gunderson wieder ins Team gelassen wurde. Zu seiner Überraschung hat Will kein Problem damit, sondern gibt zu, falsch gelegen zu haben. Außerdem gesteht er sich ein, dass Clint das Team ist, er seine eigenen Ansichten an erster Stelle gesetzt und darüber nachgedacht hat, aufzuhören. Will sagt, dass er sie nach wie vor unterrichten kann, inthumb|left|An der McKinley dem sie auf die "VA"-Art gewinnen und will es ihnen beweisen, in dem sie der McKinley einen Streich spielen. Sie schleichen sich in die Aula, als die Lichter auf der Bühne angehen und Unique I Know Where I've Been startet. Als Will applaudiert, wird klar, dass sie nur wegen der Performance hierher gebracht wurden, weshalb sich Clint beschwert, zwei Stunden ihrer Probenzeit verloren zu haben. Er meint, dass er das berichten wird, doch Will erläutert, dass er wegen der Künste zu unterrichten begann, weil sie ihm was bedeuten und sie wie militante Roboter sind, was die Künste aber nicht ausmacht, sondern es darum geht, zu finden wer sie sind, auch wenn es bedeutet, einige Tage freizunehmen um einem Freund zu helfen. Er ergänzt, dass wenn sie intolerante Unruhestifter bleiben wollen, sie das tun können, er aber aussteigt. Aus der Kontrollloge mischt sich Sue ein und informiert sie darüber, dass sie sechs Minuten haben, den Campus zu verlassen, bevor sie ihre Hunde freilässt. Des Weiteren teilt sie ihnen mit, dass sie die Reifen ihres Busses zerstochen hat, so dass sie zurück laufen müssen und darüber nachdenken können, wie schrecklich sie sind. Sue wird in Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester ihr neuer Coach und von ihr trainiert. Sie performen mit Clint als Hauptstimme Far From Over, der danach meint, dass er sich geehrt fühlt, Sue als neuen Coach von Vocal Adrenaline zu haben. thumb|We Built This CityIn We Built This Glee Club bricht Sue mit ihnen in den Umkleideraum der McKinley ein und sieht sich mit ihnen ein Video über Nazis an. Sheldon entdeckt sie und will wissen, wie sie hier rein gekommen sind, zu was Sue meint, dass es leicht ist, in die McKinley einzubrechen. Sheldon äußert dann, dass er und Will für sie eingestanden sind und sie ihnen das zurück zahlt, in dem sie mit dem Chor in den Umkleideraum einbricht, der ihr Auto vandaliert hat, um sich Nazifilme thumb|left|Mickeyanzusehen. Er sagt Sue, dass Nazis ihn weggebracht hätten und schickt Vocal Adrenaline weg. Sue erwidert, dass sie ihn bei den Sectionals sehen und überrascht sein wird, was sie zustande gebracht hat. Dort performt Vocal Adrenaline We Built This City und legen eine beeindruckende Show ab, die Rachel und Will erstaunt und schockt. Danach singen sie Mickey, was ebenfalls atemberaubend ist. Als sie erfahren, dass sie nur den zweiten Platz belegt haben, sind sie sichtlich enttäuscht, während Sue lädchelnd die sich über ihren Sieg freuenden New Directions beobachtet. Ehemalige Mitglieder The rise and fall of sue 2.png| Sue Sylvester Coach von Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester bis We Built This Glee Club 0745.jpg| Will Schuester Ehemaliger Coach. Angestellt vor Verlierer wie Ich, gekündigt in Verwandlung Dustin_Goolsby_.png| Dustin Goolsby Ehemaliger Direktor. Angestellt vor Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten, gefeuert nach New York! Glee114-00833.jpg| Shelby Corcoran Ehemalige Direktorin. Angestellt vor Ouvertüre, gekündigt nach Triumph oder Trauer? Dakota.png| Dakota Stanley Ehemaliger Choreograph. Gekündigt nach Acafellas Clintmaxgeorgeglee.png| Clint Mitglied. Beigetreten vor Verlierer wie Ich. Rausgeworfen und wieder aufgenommen in Verwandlung. Vermutlich graduiert in Träume werden wahr Normal_scnet_glee6x11_1671.jpg| Shayna Mitglied. Beigetreten vor We Built This Glee Club. Vermutlich graduiert in Träume werden wahr 1070-1.jpg| Unique Ehemalige Lead-Sängerin. Beigetreten vor Saturday Night Glee-ver, ausgestiegen vor Die neue und die alte Rachel Sunshine.jpg| Sunshine Corazon Ehmalige Leadsängerin. Beigetreten in Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten, ausgestiegen nach New York! 10 Jesse St. James in Journey.jpg| Jesse St. James Ehemaliger Leadsänger, Coach. Abschluss vor Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten. Angestellt vor Saturday Night Glee-ver, gefeuert nach Zukunft voraus Andrea.JPG| Andrea Mitglied. Beigetreten vor Acafellas, vermutlich graduiert vor Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten Shoshandra.png| Shoshandra Mitglied. Beigetreten vor Acafellas, vermutlich graduiert vor Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten Giselle.jpg| Giselle Mitglied. Beigetreten vor Ouvertüre, vermutlich graduiert vor Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten VocalMember.jpg| Chris ehem. Mitglied. Graduiert vor April, April Weitere: *Jeremy Hudson (Mitglied in Acafellas) *Lauren Gottlieb (Mitglied in Acafellas) *Haylee Roderick (Mitglied in Hallo Hölle!) Songs Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Staffel Fünf Staffel Sechs * rausgeschnitten ** zusammen mit New Directions, Haverbrook School for the Deaf und Dalton Academy Warblers Setlists von den Regionals und Nationals 'Regionals 2010' *'Bohemian Rhapsody', gesungen von Jesse 'Nationals 2011' *'As Long As You're There', gesungen von Sunshine 'Regionals 2012' *'Boogie Shoes', gesungen von Unique 'Nationals 2012' *'Starships', gesungen von Unique *'Pinball Wizard', gesungen von Unique 'Sectionals 2014' *'We Built This City', gesungen von Clint *'Mickey', gesungen von Clint und Shayna Trivia *Sie waren bis zur dritten Staffel erfolgreicher und professioneller als die New Directions. *Sie tragen bei Performances meist Outfits in Blau- oder Schwarztönen. *Im Gegensatz zu den New Directions sind sie an ihrer Schule sehr beliebt und wurden nie von Sportlern geslushied oder gemobbt. *Ihr Stil ist es ihren besten Performer zu wählen und die ganze Performance um ihn herum aufzubauen. Es ist offensichtlich in ihren Performances, als Jesse, Sunshine und Unique die Führung übernahmen und die anderen nur unterstützende Rollen zu sein schienen. **Interessanterweise gab es keinen klaren Frontmann/-frau während Rehab und Mercy, was daran liegt, dass Jesse zu dieser Zeit noch nicht vorgestellt war. *Zusammen mit der Jane Addams Acadamy und den Dalton Academy Warblers sind sie einer von drei Showchören, außer den New Directions, die auf einem Glee-Album erschienen. *Zwei ihrer drei Direktoren haben/hatten eine Beziehung mit Rachel: Shelby ist Rachels Mutter und Jesse war ihr Freund. *Laut Shelby in Im Takt der Angst haben sie einen extrem großen Antreiberclub, deren Spenden ihnen sogar erlaubten, jedem Mitglied einen Range Rover als Geschenk für ihren Sectionalssieg zu kaufen. *Sie sind für ihre extreme Wettbewerbsart und frevelhaften Methoden zur Vorteilsbeschaffung bekannt: **Sie proben jeden Tag von 14:30 Uhr bis Mitternacht. **Sie proben 24 Stunden vor jedem Wettkampf, insbesondere den Nationals. **Niemandem ist es erlaubt ohne Grund (kein Wasser, Pausen, Badezimmer oder Entschuldigungen) zu gehen, inklusive Hitzschlag oder Morbus Crohn. **Ihren Tänzern werden menschliche Wachstumshormone gegeben. ***Interessanterweise wurden sie nie bestraft oder disqualifiziert, im Gegensatz zu den Dalton Academy Warblers, die in der vierten Staffel wegen der Einnahme von Steroiden disqualifiziert wurden. **Sie nutzen Scheinwerfer, die so hell sind, dass es nötig ist, dass sie Sonnenschutz auf der Bühne tragen müssen. **Sie gingen so weit, dass sie einen Schüler dazu gebracht haben, sechs Jahre hintereinander sitzen zu bleiben, um ihn wegen seiner Fähigkeit einen dreifachen Flickflack zu machen im Club behalten zu können. **Ihnen werden Tropfer vor jedem wichtigen Wettkampf (vor allem Nationals) gegeben. **Wenn ein Mitglied während einer Nummer stirbt, wird seine Leiche, laut Jesse, als Requisit genutzt. **Damit Sunshine ihnen beitritt, gaben sie ihr und ihrer Mutter Green Cards and und eine Wohnung. **In New York! zog Sunshine sogar in Betracht, wieder zu den Philippinen zurückzukehren, nur um Vocal Adrenaline zu verlassen. *Trotz ihrer großartigen Geschicklichkeit, wird von ihnen gesagt, dass sie nicht sehr emotional sind. Am Ende von Im Takt der Angst, bezeichnet Giselle sie als "seelenlose Maschinen", was offenbar der Grund ist, warum sie keine Funknummern machen können: sie können die nötigen Emotionen nicht zeigen. *Ab New York! haben sie das erste Mal seit fünf Jahren einen Wettbwerb verloren. In Einhornpower wird jedoch bekannt, dass sie den zweiten Platz anstelle des ersten belegt haben, was zur Feuerung von Dustin Goolsby führte. *'Zukunft voraus' ist die erste Episode, in der sie mehr als eine Nummer bei einem Wettbewerb performen. *Einige Mitglieder wurden als Schüler (einige als Cheerios) der McKinley oder Mitglieder von anderen gegnerischen Chören neu gecastet. *Alle ehemaligen Leadsinger, Jesse, Sunshine und Unique, waren an einem Punkt der Serie Mitglieder der New Directions. *Staffel Vier ist die einzige, in er sie nicht vorkamen. Kategorie:Clubs